New Evil
by nikki500
Summary: Time has passed in Briarwood and there has been peace but now new evil has risen from the underworld. Couple are Madison and Nick, Vida and Chip and Xander and Claire.
1. 3 Years

Time has passed in Briarwood and there has been peace but now new evil has risen from the underworld. Couple are Madison and Nick, Vida and Chip and Xander and Claire.

It has been three since the rangers defeated master and there is peace in Briarwood.

'I wish Nick was here right now.' Madison sighs while thinking of Nick sitting in Rock-Porium.

Leelee was scanning around the shop and seeing who needs help, then she notices someone on the door, the person who has been away too long. She smiles at him and calls all the rangers and especial Madison to see who it is.

Please comment and rate first story and first chapter


	2. Nick back also New Evil

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. I forgot to mention in the earlier chapter that it has been 3 years.**

When every one came to see who was at the door, they were shocked.

"Nick, you are back after 3 years." While everyone was screaming, Madison ran towards him to give him a hug. The hug was nice, long, and filled with warmth for both of them.

"Yeah, I know it has been a long time since. Sorry about that." Nick had said, while still holding Madison in the hug. Madison smiled at the last bit because she knew it was especially said to her.

"That's alright, as long you do not leave anytime soon." Claire had said from behind Madison and Nick. This gave a shock to everyone beside for Xander. This is because they had started dating and Claire did that a lot.

"Hey babes, how come you are not training the new apprentice sorceress that you have to train?" asked Xander, and everyone gave her look of how come to her.

"Well there is new evil rising from the underworld." Claire said with a sad smile on her face. Everyone just frowned on that because the moment before this was so happy, and now it was just back to the old day when they were fighting the master.

Then they went to Rootcore, to see what was the new evil and threat it could do to Brairwood. Now rangers are back again to save the place and the people yet again.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter.**


	3. Catching Up

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

At Rootcore's entrance, they found Udonna and Leanbow talking to Daggeron. Just at that moment Fire Heart lands with a sound that gives a fright to everyone. This is because they were all talking among themselves.

"Hello rangers. Let's go inside and see the Xenotome" Udonna said to the rangers, as entering Rootcore. Udonna headed to the Xenotome to read about the new evil that is rising from the new evil. While Udonna was reading the Xenotome, the rangers were getting comfortable and waiting for Udonna tell them what is the trouble.

"Nick, you are back from the road trip now. Therefore tell us how was it?" Madison said, while looking around to see the other rangers besides her wanting to know.

"Okay," Nick said "let me see I meet with rest of my adopted family. Made mom and dad meet my adopted parents, I must say they were happy that I found my biological parents. That about what I did. About you guys?"

"Well I started to date Claire about two years back, about the time Vida and Chip admitted their feeling for each other and also started to date. The other has remained the same." Xander said, while everyone rolled their eyes because they knew he would talk before anyone else could say anything. Nick also gave some sort of protective brother to Xander to give an advance warning, if anything happen to Claire because of Xander he would not be alive.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. Also pls give some idea if the new evil should be or not be related to the master, this is a poll**


	4. Catching Up part 2

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

"Do not worry Nick, Xander will not hurt me" Claire said while sitting on Xander's lap and getting comfortable. Xander smiled at Claire and then looked at Nick who relaxed a bit but still was giving some glare to him. Just at that moment Madison came and sat next to Nick.

"Madison, how have been? These 3 years for me have been like an eternity without seeing you" Nick said turning towards her and smiling at her.

"Well I have been really sad without you her." Madison said with returning the smile to her.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. Also pls give some idea if the new evil should be or not be related to the master, this is a poll. I know this a smaller than the other chapter bit I am having a writer's block.**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry guys this story is moving forward by much as I hoped because I am having a writer's block. You guys can help by going to my profile and answering the poll over there about the new evil should or should not be related to the master.**

**Sorry once again for new chapter.**

**Nikki500 **


	6. AN 2

**Sorry guys this story is moving forward by much as I hoped because I am still having a writer's block. You guys can help by going to my profile and answering the poll over there about the new evil should or should not be related to the master. I need about 5-15 more votes anf you guys suggests some ideas to me.**

**Sorry once again for no new chapter.**

**Nikki500 **


	7. A bit of information but no clear

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

"I have found something but it will take time for me to figure this out rangers. Therefore go out and enjoy yourselves till the time I call." Udonna said to the rangers after long look in the Xenotome. They rangers nodded and left Rootcore.

"Well should we go and watch a film or something?" Chip asked jumping around like an idiot. Vida had an expression of no hope, while the other just laughed at him. "What is so funny?"

"You idiot, look at how are you jumping like an idiot person with no life" Vida said with no hope for her boyfriend. Chip oh his mouth and laughed at his girlfriend who had the expression of kill me.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. Also pls give some idea if the new evil should be or not be related to the master, this is a poll. I know this a smaller chapter again I am still having a writer's block.**


	8. Getting a bit more information

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

While the rangers were in decision in what to watch, their morphers went off and they were called to Rootcore.

"Rangers, that was quick, we have figured a bit of this new evil that sending small attacks from under the earth. Apparently this attacks are done by other minions of the master and they are trying to get their full strength." Udonna said in a very worried voice, this made the team worried since they had very little magic left with them since they fought the master.

"Well then why are sitting around and not train and gaining the magic we once we had?" Nick asked as he got up to for training. Rest the team just got up with this and agreed to go and practise alone to get the used to there elements and there magic back to what it used to be.

At Rock Porium

"Where are my employees now it's not their break as yet?" Toby entered the place to see only one person working over there.

"Well they have gone for training to fight the new evil and all that." Leelee replied the question, with Toby just nodded his head understanding this now that the rangers are back for protecting them from the evil and being dead from the chaos that is going to arise from the trouble.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. The poll is still there for helping still though I will close it soon.**


	9. Back to Action

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

Clare was helping the rangers with their training, well helping Chip and Vida more because they had been out of use their magic for these three years. At that moment, another attacked happen and they all ran towards the trouble.

"Hey ugly," The rangers said in unison "haven't seen you for a very long time." The monsters turned and started attacking the rangers. The rangers looked at each other and knew it was time to morph.

"Magical force, Mystic force" they said and ran towards the monsters and started to attack them. After sometime of fighting the monsters disappeared, leaving the rangers really confused on what just happened.

"Hello rangers, long time since I have seen all of you'll," the mystic mother said from the sky. "Come to the magical kingdom I need to talk to all of you about some great trouble that is going to arise in the future, so hurry and come here."

"We will reach there in the next few minutes mystic mother" Nick said for all the rangers. They had called Clare and the rest to meet them in front of Rootcore. "Can any one of you guys can open a portal to the magical kingdom?"

"Well none of us can open a portal unless we get a direct order for opening the portal," Udonna said to the rangers. Then the rangers went into deep thought on how to go the kingdom.

"I give you the permission to open the portal to the kingdom," Madison said finally, making everyone looking confuse at her. Udonna just nodded understanding that everything will be explained in the kingdom once they arrive there and talk to the Mystic Mother.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. The poll is closed now and there is another poll there for my other story. My first cliff hanger in this story, why did Madison give permission to Udonna to open a portal, you will get to know in the next chapter.**


	10. A bit truth about Madison

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for a late update.**

"I give you the permission to open the portal to the kingdom," Madison said finally, making everyone looking confuse at her. Udonna just nodded understanding that everything will be explained in the kingdom once they arrive there and talk to the Mystic Mother.

Udonna opens the portal and everyone walks into the portal. Once arriving to the kingdom, everyone's, beside Madison, changed to match to the kingdom.

"Madison, is something wrong?" Nick said with a worrying voice and looking even more confuse with why her cloths didn't change.

"No, just hold my hand okay?" Madison asked and Nick just nodded & took her hand. They all walked to take royal seats where Magical Mother was sitting on the queen's seat.

"Ah, ranger at last you have arrived," she said while they just nodded "now rangers, this great trouble is related to the master in fact to the master used to resort to him."

"What?" All the rangers said, beside Maddie who just got worried with this news.

"You see before move forward with this I will Knight all of ranger beside for the blue," Magical Mother said this made Maddie tremble due to which Nick look at her, "before asking I will explain what I mean, Madison is actually the princess of the kingdom." This made everyone have a classic expression of what the hell are saying. Maddie kissed Nick on the cheek & move towards her royal seat with grace & absorbing the information, they looked at Magical Mother to move forward with what she was saying.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. **


	11. A bit more truth about Madison

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for a late update.**

"I give you the permission to open the portal to the kingdom," Madison said finally, making everyone looking confuse at her. Udonna just nodded understanding that everything will be explained in the kingdom once they arrive there and talk to the Mystic Mother.

Udonna opens the portal and everyone walks into the portal. Once arriving to the kingdom, everyone's, beside Madison, changed to match to the kingdom.

"Madison, is something wrong?" Nick said with a worrying voice and looking even more confuse with why her cloths didn't change.

"No, just hold my hand okay?" Madison asked and Nick just nodded & took her hand. They all walked to take royal seats where Magical Mother was sitting on the queen's seat.

"Ah, ranger at last you have arrived," she said while they just nodded "now rangers, this great trouble is related to the master in fact to the master used to resort to him."

"What?" All the rangers said, beside Maddie who just got worried with this news.

"You see before move forward with this I will Knight all of ranger beside for the blue," Magical Mother said this made Maddie tremble due to which Nick look at her, "before asking I will explain what I mean, Madison is actually the princess of the kingdom." This made everyone have a classic expression of what the hell are saying. Maddie kissed Nick on the cheek & move towards her royal seat with grace & absorbing the information, they looked at Magical Mother to move forward with what she was saying.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. **


	12. A bit more information on the new evil

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for a late update my school has started and this is my final year so I need to study.**

"Hello darling, I must say your room is better than mine." Maddie told Nick well sitting on the bed. Nick just raised his eyebrow instead of saying really. "Really, I'm not joking about it. If you don't believe me then follow me."

They entered Maddie's room, which was decorated in the shade of blue with some lines of red and purple. They sat on the chairs; they were discussing whose room was worst. All a sudden rest of the team busted into her room followed by her mother.

"Well you see the new evil is a part of the master that never died when the master died because the master hopes that his terror would not end so quickly." Magical Mother said, and then looks at everyone who was shocked. "You all will start training tomorrow with new powers that you will receive once you are knighted."

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. **


	13. AN3

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, firstly I've been having a major writer block. Also my 12th grade board are fast approaching, which is in March. Therefore don't expect any updates before April for any of my stories. Nikki500


	14. The Breakfest

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for a late update my school has started and this is my final year so I need to study.**

"Well you see the new evil is a part of the master that never died when the master died because the master hopes that his terror would not end so quickly." Magical Mother said, and then looks at everyone who was shocked. "You all will start training tomorrow with new powers that you will receive once you are knighted." They just nodded to this order. The next morning everyone woke up and headed to the garden for breakfast beside Maddie as she had already left her training and princess training.

"Wow this breakfast was amazing" Chip and Vida said in unison. At that everyone laughed to this. That's when Maddie came and gave them a look like it not going any where.

"Guys the training starts in 5 minutes" Maddie said and left again for her training.

"Good Morning I'm Stella and this is Mathew. We will be training all of guys." Stella said to the rangers.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. **


	15. Author's Note

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, firstly I've been having a major writer block. Therefore can you give me any idea? Nikki500


	16. The Plan

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

"Good Morning I'm Stella and this is Mathew. We will be training all of guys." Stella said to the rangers. "Follow us to the training area now please." The rangers got up and followed Stella and Mathew to the training area.

"This area is bigger than Rootcore;" Clare said "hey is that Madison by the Babes?" everyone turned to see where Clare was seeing.

"MADDIE" everyone yelled which startled Maddie causing her to fall in the lake. She got out of the lake and got dried using a spell. Then she head towards them smiling.

"Hey guys next time when you see a person training you do not distract them." Maddie said to the rest of the rangers. "I'll be training with you guys when ever you have training then I'll have my princess training."

"The training will be in pair. Therefore can you guys pair up with each other like this" Mathew said then demonstrating it with Stella. The rangers paired up, Nick and Maddie, Clare and Xander, Chip and Vida, Udonna and Leanbow. Once the training was done Maddie and Nick started to go one direction while the rest went another.

_In Madison's master bedroom_

"That was a tiring training don't you think so Sexy?" Maddie said to Nick while her head drifted to his chest.

"Totally agree on those Babes." Nick replied while looking at the ceiling which had a reflection of both of them to which he smirked. Maddie using her water powers lock the room doors so that no disturbed them for the next few hours. This few hours they talked and intensive session on making out that missing for the past three years. During course of making out, they end up having sex.

_In Xander and Clare's room_

Xander went to sleep after the training, while Clare was taking a long nice bath. Clare came out wearing one of Xander's top and one of her skirts. Clare went to closet to find a presentable dress to wear before going out to the garden. At that moment Xander got up and pull Clare into the bed.

"Xander Darling don't ever frighten a girl like that even if she has magical powers okay." Clare said as she got comfortable into Xander's arms.

"This frightened you and not all those monsters that we rangers have fought." Xander said while going back to sleep.

"Yes because all those monsters were predicted to be ugly and evil." Clare replied who was also drifting of to sleep. To this reply Xander just smirked.

_Back to Maddie's master bedroom_

"That was amazing." Nick said into Maddie's ears which caused her to blush slightly.

"Great I'm late for my princess lessons" Maddie looked at the magical clock floating in air.

"Do you have go for the lessons?" Nick asked Maddie hoping that she would stay.

"I guess I can stay as most of the hour is over" Maddie said looking at the clock. "However this lesson with my mother…" Nick stopped her talking by kissing on the lips.

_At the throne room_

"This is serious matter this part of the master is much stronger than the rest of the master. Therefore this rigorous training is required for the chosen one." The Mystic Mother said to Udonna, Leanbow and Draggon.

"Then we start with research so that rangers are able to fight this new master." Udonna said everyone else just nodded.

_Back to Maddie's master bedroom_

Nick rested his head on the pillow while Maddie rested her head on his bare chest. She was staring into space when she realised something that might help them.

"Why did I not think of this before?" Maddie speaking a load got up put on her cloths and head towards the door. However Nick got her by waist even before she took two steps from the bed.

"Babes, what are you talking about?" Nick asked Maddie in a worried voice and look.

"Sexy, this part of the master of the original master would revenge for us by threatening the ones we love." Maddie replied looking at Nick.

"You are right; we need to tell the others." Nick got up and put his cloths on. "How did you think of these Babes?"

"When I'm with you Sexy I just start thinking perfectly clear." Maddie replied kissed on his lips. She took his hand and headed towards the door and the throne.

_In Xander and Clare's room_

Clare woke up by feeling of a presence that she knew of not Xander. She opened her eyes and saw Chip and Vida holding hands and staring at her and Xander in the position they had fallen asleep.

"Hey Chip and Vida; what's that the matter?" Clare asked them.

"We have been called to the throne room by the others." Vida said in a tiring voice. "Therefore can you please wake up your lazy boyfriend from his sleep?"

"Sure I can wake him up from his sleep." Clare replied and Xander on the lips which caused Xander to wake up and pulled her to deepen the kiss. "We have been called to the throne room by the others love." Clare said this as she pulled away.

"Nice way to wake me babe but actual liked to have a making out session." Xander replied to the statement early.

"Well too sad but we have to go now Xander." Chip said which caused Xander to narrow his eyes toward them.

"You could have told me that the hopeless couple where here babe." Xander said to Clare.

"One on there defence they are not a hopeless couple and two you spoke before I could fine love." Clare replied to Xander. Vida and Chip just smiled to what Clare said as there was someone to Shut Xander and was on there side.

_In the throne room_

"Guys, this part of the master of the original master would revenge for us by threatening the ones we love." Maddie said to everyone in the room. "Therefore we need a plan to protect the ones we love more than usual until this new master is defeated." All nodded to this Maddie said it.

"Thus from two there will be two groups one to protect the city and one to train one day and next it will switch so that no one misses on anything." Nick told the rangers. "We have one new ranger with us; so Clare, are you ready to fight with us on the actual battle field?" Clare just nodded to the question.

"Since that cleared the two teams are: first group Nick, Maddie, Xander, Clare and Leelee how has agreed to help and the second group is Chip, Vida, Udonna, Leanbow and me." Draggon said to everyone who agreed to the dividing. "The first group will go to the city today and stay there fore three and half days then it will switch to the second group." Nick, Maddie, Xander and Clare left to the city to meet Leelee in Rock Porum while the rest head to their rooms.

_At Rock Porum_

"Hey guys I just heard from Leelee about a new evil in the city should I be worried?" Toby asked Nick and Maddie who said no. Nick and Maddie got to work.

"Bye guys we are leaving" Nick said to everyone in the store and head towards Nick's apartment.

_Walking to Nick's apartment_

"I'm scared Sexy that something might happen and we won't be able to stop it on time." Maddie said in a scared voice due to Nick pulled her close and kissed on her forehead to reassure her that nothing is going to happen.

"Don't worry Babes everything is going to be okay" Nick told Maddie with a smile before kissing her once again before they enter the apartment.

_Inside Nick's apartment_

"I can't believe u agreed for all us to stay in your apartment Sexy." Maddie Said before entering Nick bedroom so that she could go to the bathroom.

"Neither can I believe it Babes" Nick said following Maddie so that they could have another make out session hoping it turns into another round of hot sex.

_Meantime with Clare and Xander room_

"Love do you want to have a bath or can I go for a bath?" Clare asked Xander who smirked with the idea in his mind.

"Why don't we both go in together for a bath babe?" Xander replied which sent a shiver down Clare's back and realised where this topic is going; she just nodded to this.

**Pls review the chapter. Once again thank you for the reviews for the earlier chapter. The next chapter will have some Chip and Vida's parts.**


	17. the proposing

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_Meantime with Clare and Xander room_

"Love do you want to have a bath or can I go for a bath?" Clare asked Xander who smirked with the idea in his mind.

"Why don't we both go in together for a bath babe?" Xander replied which sent a shiver down Clare's back and realised where this topic is going; she just nodded to this.

"That was a nice and long bath." Clare coming into the room in Xander's top and head to the wardrobe to get clothes to wear. Xander comes out in a bathrobe and goes stands behind Clare. Xander kisses Clare's neck causes to Clare to turn all sudden and slapping Xander by mistake. "Love I'm so sorry. I was taken by a surprise when you kissed me." Xander didn't look at Clare and stared at the mirror to see how bad had his checks gone red.

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_Vida and Chip's room_

"V you should try jumping on the bed so fun." Chip said to Vida while jumping on the bed.

"Fine only for a bit got it." Vida said while joining her boyfriend. "This is actual fun."

"I told you." Chip said while falling onto the bed and dragged Vida down with him. Chip closed the distance between them from the fall by kissing Vida on lips which Vida quickly responded to. "Vida Marry Me once this is over?"

"YES you stupid." Vida replied and kissed Chip on the check and went to sleep.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	18. A secret about Maddie

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_Vida and Chip's room_

"I told you." Chip said while falling onto the bed and dragged Vida down with him. Chip closed the distance between them from the fall by kissing Vida on lips which Vida quickly responded to. "Vida Marry Me once this is over?"

"YES you stupid." Vida replied and kissed Chip on the check and went to sleep.

_In Thrown Room_

"This is worrying. Oh this is really worrying," Magical Mother said to her self "Madison is going to be huge trouble if this part of the master figures out whom she is."

"Your Highness is every thing fine?" Udonna asked the Magical Mother as she entered the thrown room.

"No, my daughter is in great danger and she does not know about it." Magical Mother replied to Udonna.

"What do you mean? I agree she can be bait for Nick and the rest of the team but that's true for anyone of us." Udonna said to Magical Mother.

"Madison has the power to restore the any magical being to full power if there is a little part alive." Magical Mother said with a worried voice.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	19. Maddie's Father part 1

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_In Thrown Room_

"Madison has the power to restore the any magical being to full power if there is a little part alive." Magical Mother said with a worried voice.

"What?! When did you find out about this your highness?" Udonna asked Magical Mother.

"About few hours ago when her father visited me." Magical Mother replied to Udonna.

"Maddie's father but I thought he had die within 1 year after Maddie was born." Udonna said.

"I also thought that until he come in front of me breathing and felling hungry."

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	20. Maddie's Father part 2

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_In Thrown Room_

"Maddie's father but I thought he had die within 1 year after Maddie was born." Udonna said.

"I also thought that until he come in front of me breathing and felling hungry." Magical Mother replied as she went and sat on the thrown. "We have to inform Maddie as soon about this."

_In the Human World_

_Maddie and Nick's Room_

"Maddie, what's wrong? You seem tense about something." Nick asked Maddie with a worried voice.

"I feel like someone from my past has returned to the Magical World. However I can't figure out who it is, but it is someone important for sure, because I can feel my mother getting tense and worried." Maddie replied before going to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. "I am going to the magical world to meet my mother."

"I am coming with you." Nick said but before he could even get up Maddie shake her head for a no.

"Nick it better you stay right now. I will call you if there is any serious problem okay?" Maddie said to Nick who nodded and Maddie used her powers and went to the Magical World.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Please review the story and please read my other stories.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	21. Maddie's Father part 3

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

"I am coming with you." Nick said but before he could even get up Maddie shake her head for a no.

"Nick it better you stay right now. I will call you if there is any serious problem okay?" Maddie said to Nick who nodded and Maddie used her powers and went to the Magical World.

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_In Throne Room_

"Mother is everything okay?" Maddie asked worriedly as entered the throne room. Everyone turned to face her in surprise of them just talking about her and she was there standing in front of them.

"Ah Maddie you must have felt me being tense thus came here. It is good that you are here because I have something important to tell you." Magical Mother said to Maddie with a start face.

"Okay what?" Maddie said as she started to get tense.

"Your father is alive, I do not know how but he is alive. Also the master will be coming after you therefore be on guard all the time." Magical Mother said to which Maddie just nodded as she was in state of shock from the information she got.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Please review the story and please read my other stories.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	22. Author's Note 2

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, I've been having a major writer block. Therefore can you give me any idea? Nikki500


	23. Meeting the Father

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_In Throne Room_

"Your father is alive, I do not know how but he is alive. Also the master will be coming after you therefore be on guard all the time." Magical Mother said to which Maddie just nodded as she was in state of shock from the information she got.

"I would like to meet my father if it is possible." Maddie said as if then her father entered the room. Magical Mother signal to turn around so that she could meet him.

"What do I have something on my face?" Jake said looking around confused why people were staring at him.

"Um, hi I'm Madison the princess of the kingdom, thus I'm your daughter." Maddie said as feeling nervous.

"Oh hi this a pleasant surprise." Jake said delightful smile on her face.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Please review the story and please read my other stories.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	24. Meeting the Father part 2

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Here is the next chapter. **

_In the Magical Kingdom_

_In Throne Room_

"Oh hi this a pleasant surprise." Jake said delightful smile on her face.

"So how have you been alive all this time and ever let anyone about it till know?" Maddie asked Jake while going and sitting on her throne. Jake followed her while the other continued to talk about the plan.

"Well I thought it would safer for you and your mother if no one knew I was alive." Jake replied while trying to figure out where to sit.

"Oh sit on mother throne, she would not mind. Plus if it is about mother and mine life then why come back now? I mean no offence but if it is about the safety about the family then I am fine. So now if you can excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me in the human world." Maddie said and left from there.

"Do not worry Jake she need time to register the fact that her father is alive." Magical Mother came and stood in front of Jake.

"Is that hard for some like her to forgive me huh Tia?" Jake asked Magical Mother.

"Leave it to Nick to handle the situation. He can only handle her right now." Magical Mother Said to Jake with a soft smile. "Till Maddie comes around come and help us plan out the safety measures." Jake nodded and got up from the throne.

_In the Human World_

_In Nick's Apartment_

"Is everything alright Maddie? Look really upset." Clare asked Maddie when she saw her entered.

"Yeah everything is okay. I just need to be alone for a bit okay so whenever you see Nick tell him I back and in my place okay." Maddie said before leaving for her place.

"Oh hey Nick, you just missed Maddie. She has gone to her place. Before you go after she wants to be alone for bit, therefore wait for some time before going after her." Clare said before going to her and Xander's room.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Please review the story and please read my other stories.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


End file.
